Nalu 2015
by Meellaa
Summary: 1. It's been a year and Natsu is on his way home to the guild. But not without a detour through the capitol with a stroll through the city. 2. Natsu messed up and Lucy paid for it. Somehow he has to make it up to her. 3. Natsu came back and both he and Lucy were unaware of their feelings. Fire decided for them. 4. Natsu burns in his sleep sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm Alive! And if I'm not mistaken, it's nalu week! =D**

 **This is prompt nr 1 - Wander. I hope I've done it right. I didn't write this one by hand first so let me know if and where it could use some work =)**

 **Small update. I'm still working on the new story, it became a bit bigger than I expected at first so I'll need a bit longer than I first anticipated. I hope you can bare with me! If there's anything you would like me to write (something short) just go ahead and suggest it. As long as it isn't any bigger than can be written in an evening I'd be glad for the occasional break to gather my wits =)**

 **This is "Natsu wanders home (to Lucy)"**

 **When chapter 418 came out, I squealed like I've never done before. And the second time I read it, and the third. It's one of my favorite chapters. I've been waiting for the opportunity to write a little something containing it. If there's interest, I'd also consider adding a chapter two so to speak. =) Let me know if you want more, if you like! If I can manage it, I will write shortstories for all of Nalu week!**

 **The stories in here aren't related!**

 **Now to the story**

 **Also, my status of ownership on Fairy Tail hasn't changes since I wrote Dancing with the Dragon, meaning I still don't own it =)**

* * *

Natsu wanders home (to Lucy)

I hadn't really planned it. Honestly, I was just on my way to Magnolia, to the guild, home. I saw the posters all over town though. I'd been sleeping in my bedroll in a forest outside of the capitol and I'd just packed everything up and headed into town to get breakfast when I saw the first poster. Actually it was Happy who brought it to my attention

"Natsu! Look at this!" He called and flew over to me with a poster in his paws. I grabbed it from him and read.

"Great Magic Games, huh." I said.

"Maybe Fairy Tail are winning again!" Happy said and the thought alone plastered a grin on my lips. Oh, how wonderful it would be to see the guild again! Even Gray! Damn it, I thought, I've even missed the ice princess. The smile lingered on my lips, there was one blond beauty that was particularly in my mind.

"Come one then! I've gotta see the last fight, it says it's starting now!" I called to Happy and let my nose lead the way. I followed the smell of people, and eventually also the cries and cheers as we got closer and closer to the arena. My cloak flapped behind me as I ran and it was getting annoying, but it wasn't like I was going to leave it behind. I've gone through great trouble to get it after all. My scarf was wrapped around my neck, of course. The bandage I'd been sporting on my right arm still held, thank goodness, I was not a good medic.

The closer we got to the arena, the louder the shouts of encouragement for the fighters, the more excited I became. It was like all the training I'd done all over again; every time I'd run into an enemy they were always shouting and flaling, just like these people sounded. It got my blood boiling, my heart pounding, my fists clenching, my muscles flexing under their bandages. I was excited to say the least and with it came the urge to run even faster. Happy had a hard time keeping up with me, I was running so fast!

By the time I saw the arena I couldn't have dreamed of holding back. I hardly even heard the commentators yel ofl "Skull Million is going to win!" I grinned. No way were they going to win against Fairy Tail.

I ran past the guards, no one tried to stop me. Maybe they couldn't I didn't even care. Maybe I was burning, literally, and no one dared go near me. By the time I was noticed I already stood in the arena and all my flames had been concentrated in the ball of excitement that was my being. Oh the smell, the cheers which were quieting down at the appearance of me, the intruder. I kinda like the sound of that. I had to grin at the stupid faces these people were making. I wanted to laugh. They didn't know what was coming! This would be perfect to show my strength, the perfect opponent, the best in Fiore.

"You've got big balls, picking a fight in the capital."

"This guy, could he be the one in recent reports, the wandering, black cloaked…"

"Come one, there's no way."

It was then that it dawned on me. Looking around the little I could under my hood. Fairy tail wasn't here and as much as it bothered me, I couldn't quite quench the excitement that had coursed through me at the run here and the flame that was now burning in the pit of my stomach. Maybe they had been kicked out before, maybe they were third, cause they hadn't been fighting these punks just now.

"So you chumps are the number one guild in Fiore, huh?" I said and my voice was surprisingly angry. Their faces bothered me. The fire burned me into anger and the anger excited me. I had to clench my fists, I needed the right moment.

"Year, what of it, bitch?"

At that I just had to grin, it was perfect. My hands balled into tight fists as they lit on fire and the wildest grin spread over my lips.

"I'm you next CHALLENGER!" I punched my fire at them and if flew from my in glorious power, oh the growth I've worked towards the past year, it was glorious. They didn't even have a change, they were beaten within moments.

"He's gone and taken them all on!" The commentator called through the crackling and hissing of my flames as they spread over the entire arena. Yes, I thought. That's exactly what I've done. I grinned and let loose a glorious burst of flame. The whole place could have gone up in flame if it wasn't for my brilliant control. My heart sang at the exquisite feeling of my accomplishments.

"What is this heat?" Someone shouted. I grinned.

"Heat?" You say? Yes. Heat, you say. Brilliant flame, gloriously powerful not to harm a single soul in the entire audience… except for their clothes… and maybe a few tupés.

Then I heard her voice. That voice made me grin even wider but not with that wild abandon that everyone knows.

"NATSU!" She shouted in astonishment and all the other people's voices were unimportant. I turned to her and before I could completely look at her Happy appeared at her side.

"Long time no see, Lucy."

"Happy?" She called and turned away from me. She was holding her chest, I'd burned a bit too much of her clothing. Damn… I don't know if I wish I'd burned more or less of it. Her hair had grown over the year. It was long now and she wore it all in a bow on the side of her head. She was wearing a short skirt as I was so used to seeing her in. She looked simply beautiful.

"What?"

"Well, Natsu, you see, at any cost… just had to see what the champions of the tournament were made of, so…" Well, that was quite eloquently put, I must say.I would have to remember to give him an extra fish as thanks for giving a reason for "strolling by".

Shouts were coming from behind me and I had to turn away from the beautiful sight that was Lucy. I grinned as a horde of mages came at me. This was what I trained for.

"Someone! Anyone! I don't care who! Bring it on!" I called, readying another fist full of flame. This was a perfect opportunity to test my flames against a real enemy, hopefully.

"Someone stop this lunatic!"

An arena full of mages, perfect.

"I'm getting all fired up!" I roared and my roar went up in flames. I think this time I might have burned the arena to a crisp. Oh the smell of burning stone. It was glorious.

"Geez… you need to learn how to hold back a bit, Natsu." Happy chided and I turned to him, ready to tell him he liked it just as much as I did, which was true, but my words caught in my throat when I saw Lucy looking at me. I saw how she didn't really recognise me at first. Her confusion at the black cape, the bandages and my very long pink hair. The arena around her was melting and she held onto her chest in confusion. She gave me a funny look and I couldn't help but answer my hearts command to grin, smile and even blush a little.

"Yo, it's been a while, hasn't it? Lucy" I said It felt so good to say her name again. For an entire year I'd been avoiding it. For an entire year I'd been trying not to think about her, failing, I might add. And there she stood in front of me, in her, almost naked gloriousness. I can't even describe how much I've missed her.

It took way too long before I actually got to talk to her. I had to get a pardon from the king and everything! And Virgo had to come out and get her a new outfit. It was a bit of a hastle. Happy chided me again, Lucy was making weird faces that I couldn't really understand. All in all though, I was desperately happy to be in the same room as her again.

It took too long of course. I'm not a patient person. But in the end we strolled down the street, Lucy leading the way.

The sun was already setting casting a beautiful red shimmer over the sky and casting long shadows behind us. I hurried to walk besides Lucy but she didn't look at me when I watched her face. She was just as beautiful as that sunset, any sunset for that matter and I'd seen my share of sunsets over the years.

"Hey, Happy." I said and turned to him. "Mind getting us some fish for dinner?" The mention of fish was probably enough to have him excited. He fluttered up and down, pulling at his cheeks

"I remember this brilliant place we ate at last year!" He shouted "Natsu! In what direction?" I sniffed the air lightly. Grinned and pointed behind us, remembering what place he was talking about. He didn't even hear my good bye before he flew off all excited. I smiled after him, wondering if he'd remember to get fish for Lucy and me too.

Lucy and I kept walking for another while in silence. I was trying to think of ways to talk to her, to start up a conversation. There was so much I wanted to ask her, ask her how she'd been for one, ask her if she'd missed me at all. Ask her how everyone was. How they'd been doing for the past year, but I couldn't get the words in the right order. My mouth kept getting distracted by memories of our surroundings, the buildings that we wandered past. We walked for a while in silence. Chatting people passed us, couples holding hands, a boy or two chasing each other with loud shouts of laughter. The walls of buildings were ever present, ever a reminder of last year when we took back the title of best guild in Fiore Some of them even bore scars of the fights we'd been in afterwards with the whole dragon ordeal. The buildings felt like the trees of the many forests I'd slept in in the past year. Their stone rigidness felt strange but I was comforted by their height. They reminded me of trees and the trees reminded me of the year I'd been away from home.

Suddenly Lucy looked up and around.

"Where did Happy go?" She asked. I smiled.

"He went to buy us dinner." I said. Lucy nodded and turned away a small blush on her cheeks.

"Oh." Was all she said. I had to stop her then, a hand on her upper arm. Her skin was cold but she gasped so I guessed that I was the one who was warm rather.

"Lucy." I said. The sight of her face made me smile again. A soft smile. A smile I'd worn a lot over the past year, or so Happy said. Damn I'd missed her. "It's good to see you again." I said and without thinking about it, I drew her into a hug. A hug that I'd been dreaming of. A hug where I cradled her head to my shoulder and held her by the upper back to my chest. I hunched my shoulders, bent my head, everything I could to envelop her and cover her with my entire being. My nose went to her throat and I breathed in the sweet smell of strawberries. "I've missed you." I said.

Slowly her hands gripped my cloak and with its help pressed me close to her. It felt so good to just hold her close and have her hold me close to her too. I could stay like that forever.

Slowly though we broke apart and she had one of the sweetest smiles on her lips that I could ever imagine. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed as if she was sad. The glimmer in her eyes told me though that she wasn't. The glimmer in her eyes told me that she was probably the happiest girl in the world. My entire body tingled. I felt like I was on sweet fire. Like the sun was shining only for me. Red like my fire, beautiful like Lucy. And I bent down a little more and kissed her.

It was a sweet kiss. An explanation of how much I actually love her. It was soft as the tinkle of music. It was sweet, like a soft breeze and it tasted of her strawberries.

Slowly we broke apart from the kiss too. For a moment I looked into her eyes, a smile on my lips. There were tears in her eyes and I brushed one away when it rolled over her cheek.

"Welcome home." She said in a small voice and another tear fell from her eye. I kissed this one away the took her hand and we continued walking.

I don't know how long we walked for. I honestly don't really care. It was wonderful to hold her hand, whenever I thought it was a dream I could simply squeeze her hand and with her squeezing back, I knew that she was there and I would never let her go again. And so we wandered aimlessly through the capital, hand in hand, into the sunset. Untill Happy finally found us.


	2. Day 2

**A/N: It's a bit late, work got in the way. we'll see what I'll be able to write next.**

 **I hope you like this, please let me know what you think of it! =)**

* * *

"Hey, Natsu!" He turned around and looked at me first with surprise and later with that grin of his, that grin that could melt any ice and thaw any cold sorrow.

"How's it going Lucy?" He said and put his arm over my shoulder to guide me close to the bar where he was having breakfast. Mira-Jane gave me one of her soft smile and before I could say anything she was off in the kitchen and Natsu squeezed my shoulders to him. "She'll get you some breakfast." He said and let me go to munched on his food in silence until Mira-Jane came with a plate of eggs, bacon and toast for me. She gave me another smile and bustled away. That was how I knew that Natsu had told her what was going on and I wasn't entirely sure if I should be grateful or not. I would have to do less explaining to do this way and people would probably give me some space to breathe and recover. Other than that though, I'm not entirely sure how I felt about it. Instead I stared at my food. I hadn't had much of an appetite lately but the smell of bacon made my mouth water despite myself. Tentatively I picked up a strip with my fingers and sniffed at it. It had been fried properly and looked perfectly crispy. My stomach grumbled.

"It's not gonna to a trick." Natsu said and nudged me with his elbow. I turned to him and watched him very deliberately chomp down a piece of bacon of his own. It crunched as he chewed on it and my stomach grumbled again. He grinned at me and I had to laugh at him. His goofy grin really could melt ice. He nudged me again and I turned back to my bacon. My smile fell when I looked at it but at last I took a deep breath, opened my mouth and bit down.

The bacon crunched between my teeth. The sound alone would have made any bacon lover shudder with joy. It sounded the way it's supposed to. It tasted salty and fatty and delicious. Mira-Jane made the best bacon in the guild. Only today, it didn't taste as good as it used to.

I sighed and pushed the plate away. I sighed again as I felt tears form in my eyes and I pushed away from the barstool and made to leave to guild.

"Sorry Natsu, thanks for trying." I said and before I could stop it, tears streamed down my face and I ran out of the guild. I knew faces were looking worriedly at me. They all probably knew what was going on by then. Mira wasn't known for being good at keeping secrets. It was probably why Natsu had told her, to relieve me of the questions of what was going on. Honestly, I wasn't entirely sure myself. I was a pure mess of a person and I swear it didn't have anything to do with the mission that had failed miserably for miserably unpredictable reasons. Not even Cana's tarot cards would have been able to predict it. I was still a mess though.

I ran all the way home. People in the streets stared at me and I cried the harder for it. I ran up to my apartment and slammed the door shut behind me I wanted to go into the bathroom, draw a bath and soak until all the sorrow was forgotten. Instead I fell against the door, head in hands, and wailed loud like a child.

I didn't even care when a pair of strong arms pulled me to his chest. The scent of food and woodsmoke filled my nose and the body I was pressed against was warm like a summer's day. I clutched at the vest that hung open and I pulled at it as I cried into the chest.

Natsu's arms held me for a long while as I cried. He didn't let me go and he didn't try to reposition himself if he was uncomfortable. He just held me and I held him.

Eventually, when my tears had stopped falling and I shuddered from wracking sobs I felt light kisses on the side of my face, on my hair, over my ear. They made me pull Natsu even closer and wrap my arms around his neck. his hands slipped around my waist and pulled me close to his body. I pulled myself closer to him to sit over his knees. More kisses covered my hair and eventually I also heard the soft whispers of nonsense coming from his sweet lips.

"I'm here, you'll be okay." He said. "Don't worry about the mission, you did a great job, it's all my fault." and "It's okay, I'm here for you." With every word I clutched him closer until my own lips brushed his skin. When they did I realized that my sobbing had stopped and that I was simply shivering in his warm arms. Natsu was solid as a rock and to my surprise hadn't stiffened when my lips brush his neck. Instead he held me close and drew his hands up and down my back and traced the line of my spine. I felt his breath on my neck and he seemed to sigh when I pressed my lips to his skin again. I felt his skin get warmer under my touch, it was like he was burning up with a fever, but with Natsu this was never the case. Natsu didn't get fevers. With his increasing temperature though I was getting increasingly warm and with is my breathing hitched and my hands became clammy.

Slowly I traced my kisses along his neck, over his jaw line. I could taste him when I licked my lips. He tasted of ashes and and pine cones and smelled like a forest after rain mixed with a campfire. It made me feel like we were out camping before a mission. But unlike the failed mission, this was a happy feeling. It reminded me of all the good memories I had of missions with Natsu alone (and Happy of course). It reminded me of sleeping next to Natsu and how his arm always managed to drape over me in his sleep and I always managed to snuggle into him and steal all his warmth.

I drew my cheek against his as I slowly pulled my face away from his neck. I felt a bit of a stubble along his jawline but his skin was smooth just like his hair as I let my hands get lost in his messy pink locks.

When we were nose to nose, he looked at me. His eyes were calm and content. He held me close by my waist but I knew that if I wanted, I could pull away from him and he'd let me go with no hard feeling. I had to smile at this.

"Thank you." I whispered and let my lips brush against his. "Thank you for always coming back." His lips molded against mine and the hands in his hair pulled him against myself. His lips tasted of burning wood and I thought of long nights around the campfire talking to Natsu, his face shimmering in the flickering light always content to simply look at me, always happy to listen to me talk, never demanding anything from me. He was no different now. He accepted what I gave, demanded nothing back when he let out a warm breath over my lips and took a deep breath in resolution when I drew away and hugged him to me.

"I don't plan on ever leaving you." He whispered into my shoulder. I wasn't even sure if he meant me to hear it but those words filled me with warmth of my own. I pulled him close as I smiled.

"I don't plan on letting you go."


	3. Day 3 Transformation

**A/N: Writing at work worked surprisingly well. I suppose this is what I aught to call the upside of boring days! =D**

 **I hope you like this one, please let me know if you do or don't! Any pointers I can get will be appreciated!**

* * *

Becoming his.

Becoming the mate of a dragon slayer didn't turn out to be what Lucy had expected. She hadn't anticipated the power she would feel being connected to him in that way. Levy had told her that it was only a fraction of the power a dragon slayer wielded and yet she felt as though her strength had doubled. This wasn't a testament to how weak her own power was, rather, how very powerful he was. What surprised her though was that he'd said that he too felt as though his power had doubled because of her. She wasn't nearly as powerful as him though. At least that's what she always thought, especially after he'd come back from his year of training.

Lucy remembered how he'd burned the stadium to a crisp when he showed up along with everyone's clothes and some of their hair. She remembered his heat and how it had, for a split second enveloped her so completely that she thought that she would actually catch on fire. Then she had felt as warm as she thought she would never again feel. It was warm like all the nights when Natsu had crept in through her window and into her bed. She'd always snuggled up to him in her sleep and always blamed him for it when she woke up.

What she didn't know was the exact time that she became his, and he inevitably hers. She guessed it must have happened in that fire that day when he came back, when it had enveloped her. She didn't notice a difference or the mark until he saw it quite by accident. She was about to kick him out of her apartment where he'd barged in like he used to, Happy in tow. Instead of taking her kick though, he grabbed her ankle and immobilized her by holding her out in front of him by that ankle. If she hadn't been dangling upside down in nothing but a towel, she might have noticed how very strong he had become to be able to hold her up like that. Her priority at the moment though had been to hold her towel to her body until Natsu told her that he planned to bring back Fairy Tail. Her hands flew up in happiness and with it went her towel. That was the Natsu took the liberty to look at her, naked, freshly showered and freshly shaven (if you know what I mean).

His eyes took their time roaming over her body, taking in every naked inch of her. Then she kicked him, and he, being completely distracted took the blow right in the side of his face. He dropped her but took way too little damage, Lucy thought. He didn't have the right to simply stare at her like that!

He came to just as Lucy wrapped the towel around herself again. She glared at him as he moaned and sat up, rubbing his head. He wasn't groggy though and Lucy thought that a lot of his moaning was for her benefit. His eyes were on her the moment he opened his eyes and they didn't roam her body as if she was still naked. This time his eyes went straight for her hip and he looked at her with such intensity that it looked as though he could actually see through her towel. She clutched it closer for it.

"Stop looking at me like that, you pervert!" She yelled and stood to kick him again. Natsu though, like the first time, grabbed her ankle without even flinching at her attack.

"Lucy, that mark on your hip, when did you get it?" He said and his voice was dark and menacing. His hand was surprisingly warm.

"What mark. What are you talking about?" Lucy demanded and tried to pull her leg away from Natsu, suddenly scared at the intensity of his. Seconds later he stood in front of her, his nose so close it almost touched hers. Her breath caught in her throat and she didn't dare move away or even move her eyes away from his. Natsu snarled.

"This mark." He grabbed her with his left hand by her waist, pushing her body to his and with his right hand slipped up under her towel and pressed the palm of his hand against the side of her hip.

The sensation that went through her at his touch was unexpected and so intense that she had to gasp. The hand at her hip was like a furnace having been pressed against her or a white hot iron scolding her hip. At the same time though, there was no pain. He held her tight in his anger and he had a harsh grip on her, that hurt if anything but his right hand digging into her skin was nothing but ecstasy. She cried out in alarm and at the overwhelming sensation of fulfillment that washed over her at his touch. It was like his hand on her hip was the last piece of the puzzle of her being. It was like his hand on her hip was the only thing she ever needed to know.

"Happy!" Natsu shouted. His voice was angry and restrained and it pulled Lucy back to reality, at least as much as possible with his hand still on her hip. His hand stayed pressed against her and she had to struggle against the urge to press herself closer to him. But then she heard the soft sound of Happy trotting into the living room.

"Natsu, Lucy doesn't have any fish in her fridge, tell her she's mean!" He said. A snappy retort came to Lucy's mind but it was repressed when Natsu dug his hand deeper into her hip and she had to work really hard not to cry out again.

"Happy you need to leave for the night." Natsu said. Lucy opened her eyes and was confronted but Natsu's. They were black as always but a flame danced in them. When she looked at him and he at her, it was as if something got confirmed for him and his face grew even harder along with his hand.

"But why? Are we going somewhere?" Happy said. Natsu gritted his teeth, his eyes never leaving Lucy's

"Happy, just leave!" Natsu shouted. That was when Happy started crying and flew out of the window. Natsu waited for a moment until Lucy could no longer hear the flapping sound of Happy's wings and then smashed his lips to Lucy's with such force that she thought she might faint.

That thought only lasted for an instant though. Next thing she knew was her pulling at Natsu's hair, feeling as though a fire had been lit in the pit of her stomach and was spreading a very familiar and wild warmth out through her entire body. She had to think though! She had to think about what was going on, she told herself. Natsu was kissing her fiercely and not only that, he had sent Happy away angrily, which told her that there was a reason for all of this.

"Natsu." She mumbled against his lips only for him to take the opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue. The feeling made her moan into his mouth and he swallowed her moan willingly. She had to understand! She had to make her swirling head stop!

Lucy put both of her hands on Natsu's chest and tried not to moan at the sensation of his muscles flexing under her hands. With all her might, she pushed, and reluctantly, Natsu moved with her hands. He looked unhappy and grim. That was not the kind of mood Lucy wanted him to be in when they were kissing. At least she didn't have kissing him, which surprised her. It also surprised her how out of breath and yearning for more she already was. At last though, she managed to breathe her question.

"What's going on?" Sae said and sucked in a large mouthful of air. Natsu's face grew even darker and it scared her. He rubbed his hand in a circle over her hip sending fresh intense sparks through her body making her gasp.

"This is what's going on." Natsu said in a low and dangerous voice. Lucy looked down at her hip where Natsu's hand lingered but only saw her towel.

"Well, what is it? She gasped after another circle drawn by his hand. "Why does it make me feel like I'm on fire?" He stopped then and his face grew sad instead of angry. Slowly he withdrew. With his hand no longer on her hip she felt as if lost in a vast forest.

Natsu didn't answer Lucy's question. He stared at her forlornly as if he too felt lost in a dense forest. Or better yet, lost at sea on a boat.

"You found someone else." Natsu said in a lost tone and he looked like he wanted to ball up in a corner and cry. Then his demeanor changed again and anger flooded back over his face. "Who is he? How did he find you?" Lucy frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking…?" But Natsu cut her off.

"The dragon slayer you mated with!" He shouted. Lucy's frown turned to anger.

"I haven't mated with anyone, thank you very much. Who do you think I am anyway, talking to me like that. You can't just walk in here, yell at Happy, kiss me and yell at me too! I don't even know what you're talking about. You are the first dragon slayer I've seen since the guild disbanded, so back off!" She shoved him right between his pecs, just above the line where his ribs stopped. His reaction was not as all what Lucy thought was going to happen. His reaction wasn't even on the list of possibilities.

At first he stood completely surprised, her shove not having moved him in the slightest. Then he moaned, loud, and shivered all over.

"Do it again." He said. Lucy frowned.

"What?"

"Shove me again!" He pointed at his chest, right where she'd shoved him before. Lucy's frown deepened and slowly shook her head, stepping back. She was confused and annoyed and Natsu's actions were becoming strange and scary. Before she could run away or do anything though, Natsu had grabbed Lucy's hand and put it to his chest. His eyes fluttered closed and understanding flooded his face. His mouth fell open and he actually laughed. Lucy tried to pull her hand away but he held her fast. She was about to protest when his eyes flashed open and met hers. For a moment, there was nothing she could say by the look of those eyes. That fire danced in them again. When he grinned, it was as if everything melted around her. It was as if nothing could go wrong as long as Natsu was with her.

Then two things happened at once. Natsu's hand reappeared on Lucy's hip and his lips reappeared on hers. The only thing she could do was cry out against Natsu's lips as he kissed her fiercely and shivered all over. It was heaven. Pure ecstasy. She was on fire.

Natsu kissed her neck all the while pressing his hand to her hip and pressing her hand to his chest. She understood now.

"I'm sorry for having thrown this on you. You must have chosen me when I was gone, my fire must have reacted when it surrounded you." He said against her collarbone as he kissed and nibbled at her skin. His breath was out of control sending wisps of smoke over her body whenever he kissed her. The saliva on his tongue sizzled against her skin when he tasted her and it added to the sparks that were dancing in her. All she really could do was hold onto his hair and try to breathe. The latter failed whenever his lips were on her.

"Natsu." She breathed, knowing she wanted to say something, wanted to ask something, but his being there was all she really cared about, so she clutched at him and never let him move further than an inch away.

Slowly he worked his way up to her lips again and when he kissed her it was as if she heard the sweetest music and the crackling of a bonfire.

"Lucy." Natsu whispered against her lips. His breath came out with puffs of smoke. Lucy looked at him not at all surprised at the thin red scales lining his brow. His eyes were red and fire danced in them. The fire in his eyes excited her. He looked at her like a predator ready to devour his prey and she wanted to tell him that she was ready to be devoured.

"Lucy." Natsu whispered again and pressed his hand hard against her hip, causing her to moan. "Do you accept me open heartedly as your mate?" Lucy could only nod as she moaned. Natsu pushed harder. "You have to say it and mean it!" He called and almost shook her. Lucy forced herself to look at him through her haze of lust, excitement, joy and fear. She could feel what this commitment would mean, she could feel it in the heat that was coursing through her when she touched him and he touched her. She would be his forever and he hers. They would be one.

"Yes!" She moaned in a cry as tears welled up in her eyes and a smile spread over her lips. "Yes, Natsu, make me yours!" She cried. Without thinking about it she asked back."Natsu, do you accept me open heartedly as your mate?" Natsu moaned too, his head rolling back and he pulled her closer. His lips came crashing down on hers and he kissed her like a thirsting man gulped down water.

"Yes." He said desperately. "Yes, if you will have me."

With his words he fell to his knees, ripped the towel from her body and without hesitating bit her hip right where his hand had been. Pain shot through her body as he broke the skin and drew blood. It wasn't a bad bite, his canines had grown but his bite was desperate and she would have bruises. Before blood could fall over her skin though his hand reappeared on her hip, over the bite mark and he presented his chest to her. She didn't waste time kissing his chest, tasting his skin, moaning at the smell of smoke that surrounded her. She took her time to find the spot on his chest where she had shoved him and found that it was just over his heart. Her hands on either side of his waist pulled Natsu close to her and she too bit down onto his skin, drawing blood but not enough for it to spill and when she replaced her mouth with her hand and looked up at Natsu, she saw that he had turned into the dragon slayer that would defeat any foe that would harm her. Red scales lined his body, his pupils had turned to slits and his clothes had been burned away by the fire that surrounded him. Lucy smiled at him then.

"Does this mean that you love me?" She asked. Natsu blushed through his scales and smiled.

"With all my heart." He answered. "If you will have me." Lucy cupped his cheek and her smiled grew even wider.

"Make me yours, my love."

Natsu picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, their eyes never leaving each other's. He laid her down on the soft bed and climbed onto her, kissing up her naked body, squeezing her skin, leaving marks of love as he crept ever closer to her lips. Lucy wrapped her legs around Natsu's middle and pulled him close, feeling how very excited he was when his erection brushed the inside of her leg and they both moaned at the contact. She pulled him further yet and felt the tip of him glide smoothly across her womanhood, almost dipping inside. Lucy moaned at the sensation of his smooth length brushing against her like that as he kissed her. She wanted to be with him already, she wanted to be his, she wanted to make up for every minute she'd missed him the past year. She kissed him just as fiercely as he kissed her. She matched every move he made with one of her own. She touched him in ways that she had only dreamed about. She felt every muscle on his body and he touched every curve of hers.

When he finally entered her he brushed his right hand over her hip again and she put hers to his heart. When he settled himself and allowed her to get used to his size, they gasped as if it couldn't get any better. Until he kissed her and she rolled her hips against him and they moaned. Because then Natsu's fire enveloped Lucy and the crackling of the fire played the music to their love-making. Natsu's fire completed Lucy, his hands made her feel loved and cherished, his kisses confirmed everything. He was hers now and she his. He was her dragon and she was his star and so it would stay.


	4. Day 4 Smoke

**A/N: When I had this idea earlier at work today, I laughed out loud. I had a customers at the cashdisk and he was very confused. I couldn't help but laugh though. Welcome to my brain when I'm bored.**

 **As always, let me know what you think! Any comments are appreciated!**

 **Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews so far! =D**

* * *

Lucy woke up when the smoke surrounded her and intruded her lungs. The racking cough had her sitting upright and her hand slapped to her mouth and nose trying to prevent herself from breathing in the thick smoke.

Seconds later she realized how extremely hot it was. And that was when she realized that the side of her bed was on fire. No, scratch that, the man in her bed, was on fire.

"NATSU!" She screamed. This was no unusual way for her to try to wake him up. Only usually he wasn't on fire. He had snuck into her bed again. She was getting used to that part, randomly being on fire was not acceptable! "Natsu wake up you idiot! You're burning down my bed!" She threw her pillow at him trying to wake him and trying to put out the flames. Neither worked. Natsu just rolled over and mumbled something about being hot. Idiot, Lucy thought and threw her blanket over him. Soon it too caught fire and she knew she had to abandon hopes in trying to wake him.

That was when the fire alarm sounded.

"Great." Lucy said and let her hands flop in defeat. As soon as Natsu woke up the fire would be gone. But now the entire building would have to evacuate and the fire department would show up and ask a bunch of questions. Not to mention Landlady would throw a fit! If only she still had Aquarius. Lucy sighed and coughed.

"Lucy.. why are you making weird noises?" Natsu mumbled in his sleep, apparently unable to wake up. Lucy grabbed a smoldering hot robe from close to her bed, threw it around her and headed out of her bedroom. She went into the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and went back into the bedroom. Without hesitating and with an annoyed face, she dumped the water on Natsu's face. He sputtered and woke up. He sat up, confused for a moment. Then.

"Holy!" He exclaimed and made a quick meal of the fire. Smoke surrounded them but Lucy could still see Natsu as he turned to her, his face red and his eyes wide. Lucy glared. She could have punched him, kicked him, thrown him out through the window.

"You owe me a bed." She said and left the room.

People were hurrying down the stairs and outside while the sirens were shrill in Lucy's ears. A cloud of smoke followed Lucy into the staircase and a few people had it in them to throw her angry glares and scared expressions at her completely dull face. She could have told them that there was no danger, that Natsu had taken care of the fire, but there was a protocol they had to follow. The fire department had to come and inspect her apartment and make sure nothing was on fire. Lucy sighed and let her head fall into her hands. Stupid Natsu, she thought. Why was he even on fire!?

There was a drizzle outside and people stood huddled along the river, holding their shoulders and shivering. Lucy mirrored their stances although she wasn't really cold. Her robe was still toasty warm.

Natsu came out of the building a little while later clutching a burned pillow to his stomach, his head down and looking very uncomfortable. Good, Lucy thought. He found her a little while later, a smoke trail followed him as he was still smoldering and the drizzle never actually hit his skin but evaporated around him. Lucy only spared a glare for him and he blushed and stood besides her and waited for the fire department.

The Landlady found Lucy a little while later and shouted at her for being so careless. Lucy could say nothing in her defence. She didn't know why Natsu had been on fire, he had never before had problems controlling his flames, so she just stood there and did her best not to listen. Natsu stood with his head hanging looking extremely embarrassed.

The fire department arrived and concluded that the fire had been put out properly. When the Landlady asked what had caused the fire the man glanced at Lucy and frowned.

"We're not sure, there's a shape of a person on the bed where the fire was concentrated." Lucy glared at Natsu. If looks could kick his ass. The Landlady glared too but at Lucy. The fire department took their leave with nods and words of caution in the future. When their truck had left the Landlady still stared at Lucy and just when Lucy was about to turn into her apartment, open all windows to let the smoke out, the Landlady pointed at her.

"This will be added to your rent!" She called. Lucy waved and stepped into her apartment, slammed her door shut before Natsu could follow her. As if that would stop him, he would just come right back in through her window. She had a mind to locking him out, but there was no way she could keep the smoke inside and go back to sleep.

There was the soft thud of his feet hitting the floor. Lucy spun around and threw the closest thing she had at him. The lamp went flying in a sharp arc at him and Natsu caught it with the pillow, it bounced and fell crashing to the floor. Lucy didn't care.

"You burned down my bed!" She yelled and threw the couch cushions one after the other. "There is smoke in everything I own! Do you know how long it will take to get the smell of smoke out of my stuff?!" She threw the book she'd been reading the night before. "Why on earth would you think it was a good idea to catch on fire!?" She threw another lamp. She was angry enough to call out one of her spirits but knew how strong Natsu was and how good friends her spirits were with Natsu. She didn't want to put two friends against each other, despite her anger.

"I didn't mean to!" Natsu said as he tried to catch the second lamp, failed and was caught by the next book Lucy threw at him. It made him fall onto his back. "Stop throwing things!" He shouted and fended off the third book.

"I'm not stopping until you explain yourself! And it better be damn good!" Lucy stood at her book case now and had a good supply of things to throw. Natsu seemed to realize this, turned beet red and held up his hands.

"I was dreaming, I didn't mean to catch on fire!" Lucy threw a book.

"What kind of dream would make you catch on fire!" She demanded. Natsu caught the book and set it aside. He went even redder. He clutched the pillow that had settled between his legs. Lucy picked up another book and raised her arm to throw it.

"Alright, alright… I… I dreamed about you." Natsu said and cringed and turned away his head as he waited for a new book to hit him. Lucy didn't throw it.

"Why were you dreaming about me?" Lucy asked hesitantly, her hand still raised, book ready to fly at him, but blushing too. Natsu cringed and didn't look at her. "Why did you catch on fire from a dream about me?" At the same time as she was curious she wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to know. Natsu took a deep breath and his blush renewed its his effort to keep his face bright red.

"It.. It happens when.. I … you and I… do things…" Lucy realized then that he was growing warm again, so warm that she could feel it from where she stood half way across the room. Then she realized.

"You had a sexdream about us?" Her hand dropped and the book fell to the floor. She hardly noticed as it toppled over onto her foot. Natsu didn't look at her but nodded. "Does that always happen?" He frowned and looked at her. His face was deep red and his eyes slightly bloodshot from the smoke.

"Do I always catch on fire when I have a dirty dream?" He asked. Lucy nodded and licked her lips suddenly intrigued. Natsu frowned and pulled the pillow closer to his body. "I… don't know… it doesn't happen that often." Lucy stepped closer. She had never heard of such a thing. She wondered if it was unique for Natsu because his body temperature worked as one with his emotions. She stepped into his heat and felt her slightly damp hair slowly grow warm and dry.

"Does it happen at other times too?" She asked. The closer she stepped the warmer she grew. So warm in fact she felt the need to throw off her robe. Not yet, she thought. Natsu bit his lip.

"I… don't know." He said hesitantly and suddenly seemed solemn. "Other times don't happen that often." He said "And … I wouldn't really know." Lucy was now in front of him and she sat down on her knees, opening the band that held her robe to her waist. Her night gown became visible and with it a lace clad cleavage. Natsu's eyes glanced at her.

"So you've never tried it?" He met her eyes and frowned.

"Tried what?" Lucy scooched closer not caring that her breasts were nearly spilling out of her night gown.

"Sex." She said bluntly but blushing nonetheless. Natsu but his lips again then shook his head. Lucy smiled softly then. "I haven't either." She said and felt her blush deepen. She looked at his eyes, dark and dependable. She noticed then how he clutched the pillow to his lower stomach, consequently also clutching it to his crotch. She didn't know what had gotten into her, but she was curious. "Can I see?" She asked and put a finger to the top of the pillow. His eyes grew wide and confusion rushed over his face.

"Why?" He asked. Lucy shrugged but took a deep breath.

"It's warm." She said and shrugged off her robe. She steeled herself then and bit her lip. "Do you want to know a secret?" She asked and looked shily at Natsu. He raised his eyebrows and nodded. Lucy blushed again. "I've had dirty dreams about you too."

For a moment Natsu was stunned. It seemed that it took a while for him to understand her words and not until he did, did he lean forward, and brushed his lips to Lucy's. She was startled at first but soon marveled at the sensation of having his scorching hot lips pressed against hers. He was a beginner at this too, he didn't know what to do. Lucy's only experience came from the novels she'd gotten from Levy, some of which now lay around Natsu where she'd thrown them at him. She moved closer to him, pushing her lips closer to his and he instinctively put his hands to her waist and held her above him. He was so warm, Lucy thought, it really felt as though he would catch on fire again. She put her hands on his shoulders but had to remove them when he was too warm.

"I think you might catch on fire again soon." Lucy said as she pulled away a little but she barely had time to take a proper breath before Natsu's lips were on hers again. He held her to her by the back of her head and her lower back.

"I wouldn't hurt you." He said in a soft voice and when Lucy put her hands to his shoulders again, testing the heat, he was indeed colder than before. She could run her hands over his body without feeling as though she would get burn marks. She could tangle her hands into his hair without feeling as though she was dipping her hands into boiling water. He was still hot to be sure, but not too hot. His hands were roaming over her body too, testing waters when he skimmed over her hips or just barely touched the underside of her breasts. Lucy in turn brushed her fingers low over his back and low over his hips, snaking over the band of his pants, slipping her hands into his vest and touching his hot skin. She understood now why he has mumbled about being warm. This must have been what he was feeling when he was dreaming. Because she felt as though she was about to catch on fire too. She was out of breath and she wanted nothing more than to throw a bucket of water over her head. At the same time, she didn't want to move away or find a single reason why she should stop kissing Natsu. Because she trusted him when he said he wouldn't hurt her, and he also seemed to imply that he was going to make her feel really good.

His lips left hers and explored her throat, kissed scorching trails down the line of her pulse and over her collarbone. His hands skimmed over her shoulders as he drew the shoulder straps of her nightgown over her shoulders letting it fall to her waist. He looked up at her for a moment and waited for her nod before he cupped her breasts and squeezed. Lucy moaned and Natsu shivered and cranked up the heat a little again. It was just what Lucy needed. Lucy let her hands run rampant and reached the line of his pants again. She allowed them to run a little lower before she too looked up at Natsu and waited for his consent. He nodded and she found the bulge of his pants that he had been trying to hide behind her burnt pillow. It was his turn to moan and his moan sent a shiver up Lucy's spine. He grew hotter yet and the heat alone made Lucy moan as he slowly massaged her breasts and kissed her skin.

Slowly Lucy crawled closer to Natsu until she settled herself over Natsu's lap. She wanted him closer though and so, with blushing cheeks sat down on his hips. She felt his length pressing against her and she moaned at the sensation that went through her.

"Natsu." She breathed, one of her hands curling in his hair, the other rubbing him through his pants.

"Lucy?" He breathed and looked up at her. "Do you want to stop?" Lucy shook her head.

"No. I want more. but I'm not entirely sure what more is." Natsu smiled.

"Me neither." But he hesitated. "My instincts tell me … things. I don't know how to explain…" Lucy put her finger to his lips then.

"Show me." She kissed him again and he responded more vigorously than before. He picked her up by the legs and wrapped them around his waist. He moved to the couch and laid her down. His hips settles between hers and his length pushed at her most intimate parts. She gasped as his hips moved against her and slowly she noticed how wet she was.

"Natsu." She breathed in her moan. His hands ran down her body and slowly pushed the nightgown over her hips and stripped her of her panties in the same go. Lucy fumbled at his pants, understanding a little better what it was she wanted. She wanted him inside her. She wanted to share intimacy with Natsu, the man who was on fire above her. His fire didn't burn her though. When she reached out to touch him, his flames moved away from her and the skin she touched was rather cool.

Natsu slipped out of his pants and his erection sprang free. Lucy smiled.

"Can I touch it?" She asked out of breath. Natsu nodded. Slowly she wrapped a finger around him. The flames moved out of her way as her hand closed around him. Natsu moaned and his hips jerked. It made Lucy moan. She pulled him closer, both by his length and by his hair where her other hand had tangled itself. She positioned his tip at her entrance. They looked at each other, met each others' eyes and smiled simultaneously. Natsu leaned in for a kiss and when he did, he pushed himself into Lucy.

Lucy moaned and cringed a little at the foreign object entering her. It felt better than anything she'd ever experienced and she pressed Natsu hard to her. He too was breathing rapidly as if trying to catch a million breaths that had gone lost in this experience. Eventually.

"Natsu, move." She said and rolled her hips. He moaned and responded by pulling himself out and moving back in slowly. It was ecstasy.

Their lips crushed together as Natsu's hips moved ever faster and Lucy met his thrusts with equal vigour every time. It didn't take long before Lucy was crying out loudly and Natsu was moaning into her hair, kissing her ear and sucking at the skin at her neck. Before long a ball of explosives had built in Lucy's stomach and for every time Natsu thrust into her, it threatened to explode. That was when Natsu moved his hand between them and touched a place between Lucy's legs that had her crying out in no time, her orgasm shattering any embarrassment. She felt herself clench around Natsu's length and moments later his thrusts became erratic and when he came, Lucy could feel him spilling himself all inside her.

Breathing heavily they stayed in their position for a while. Natsu slowly stopped burning and filled the room with smoke again.

"It seems you do catch fire other times too." Lucy said, still out of breath. Natsu chuckled and kissed her neck.

"Does this mean you're still mad at me?" He asked and kissed his way up to her lips.

"No." She said and accepted his kiss. "But you still owe me a bed." Natsu smiled.

"Can we do this again?" He asked. A mischievous grin spread on Lucy's face.

"If you promise not to burn anything else."

"I didn't burn anything this time!" Natsu said. Lucy laughed.

"Yes, but there's smoke everywhere!"

"It's okay, I left the window open when I came in through ." Natsu said. Lucy slapped her hand to her forehead and blushed deep red.

"That doesn't actually make things better..." Natsu moved inside her and she couldn't repress a moan.

"Do I need to apologize again?" Natsu said with a grin across his face. Lucy looked at him.

"Yes." She said and grabbed his hair and crushed his lips to hers. This was a better way to stay up at night to say the least. She'd care about the smoke and her neighbors later. As long as the fire alarm didn't go off again.


End file.
